On meurt aussi en rêve
by Ereshkigal
Summary: Une fic cafard que je déconseil aux âmes sensibles...si vous êtes déprimés, ou avant de dormir, ne lisez pas ça!!! Je vous aurait prévenu...one-shot terminé.


Titre: On meurt aussi en rêve.  
  
Auteur: Ereshkigal  
  
Adresse e-mail: Kathymerteuil@hotmail.com  
  
Série: Gundam Wingeuh  
  
Genre: angst, yaoi, OCC, Pov Duo, death fic, UA, selon le point de vue ou on se place...  
  
Couple: 2x1 Powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (hum, se calmer...)  
  
Disclaimer: Ils sont pas à moaaa..T_T Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?  
  
Note:Ereshkigal: Je peux peut-être les louer?  
  
Duo: Pas moyen...  
  
Ereshkigal: mai euh!!!  
  
Duo: Et puis on est trop chers pour toi!!!  
  
Ereshkigal: vi, peut-être mais là, je vous emprunte et vous allez souffrir...  
  
Duo: Argh, on est mal mon gars, elle est en mode black + suggar hight.  
  
Heero: hn...  
  
Duo: on est aux mains d'une psychopathe et toi ce que ça te fait c'est "hn"  
  
Ereshkigal: On a passé un marché....Il me soutient et tu souffre!  
  
Duo: Traître!  
  
Heero (sourire sadique): attend de voir... avant de te plaindre  
  
On meurt aussi en rêve...   
  
"Selon une légende il est un oiseau qui ne chante qu'une seule fois de toute sa vie, plus suavement que n'importe quelle créature qui soit sur Terre. Dès l'instant où il quitte le nid, il part à la recherche d'un arbre aux rameaux épineux et ne connaît aucun repos avant de l'avoir trouvé. Puis tout en chantant à travers les branches sauvages, il s'empale sur l'épine la plus longue, la plus acérée. Et, en mourant, il s'élève au-dessus de son agonie dans un chant qui surpasse celui de l'alouette et du rossignol. Un chant suprême dont la vie est le prix. Le monde entier se fige pour l'entendre, et Dieu dans son ciel sourit. Car le meilleur n'est atteint qu'aux dépends d'une grande douleur...ou c'est du moins ce que dit la légende."  
  
( Colleen Mc Cullough)  
  
Heero était comme à son habitude devant son grand amour, son ordinateur portable. [1] Quand je sort de la salle de bain, il ne lève même pas les yeux, comme d'hab... Je crois que je pourrais m'envoyer tout un bataillons de soldat dans notre chambre sans qu'il bouge de son ordi, du moment que ce ne sont pas de ozzis... Tiens, bon test à faire, se taper barbie boy le frérot de la Relepouff... Bah, qu'est-ce que je suis méchant, elle est pas si chiante que ça Rélena...elle est juste "rose", "fushia" et horriblement clinquante... Mais un bon coup... enfin ivre mort je me rappelle pas de tout... En tout cas c'est la première fois que j'ai vu Heero me remercier à genoux [2] de l'avoir débarrassé de la harpie... C'est vrai que la barbe à Papa géante et plutôt collante... Quoi de plus naturel pour un truc 100% sucré? Bon, médisance quand tu nous tiens...   
  
Ok, où est ma brosse à cheveux? Bordel, c'est qu'il fait froid dans cette chambre!!!  
  
- Hee-chan, je sais bien que la température polaire qui règne dans cette pièce convient on ne peut mieux à ta nature icebergaire, mais moi je me les gèle!!!  
  
- Le thermostat est en panne...   
  
- Noooooooooonnnnnn!!! Mais je fais comment moi je me suis lavé les cheveux!!!!  
  
- T'as qu'à les couper  
  
- Mais t'es malaaaaaaaaadeuh, mes cheveux!!!!!!  
  
- Duo?  
  
- Oui Hee-chan  
  
- Ferme-la!  
  
Allons bon, perfect soldier veut que je me la ferme!!! Mais j'ai froid moi!!!! Oh tiens, apparemment ma brosse à cheveux est dans ma trousse de toilette, à sa place habituelle... étrange, j'avais pourtant bien regardé... Bon alors on attrape une mèche et on brosse délicatement...  
  
- Aïeuh, la vache, ça fait mal!! Je vais abattre la fabrique de démêlant qui vante son produit miracle...on dirait de la paille mes cheveux!!!  
  
- Tu me laisseras travailler si je t'aide?  
  
- Oui Hee-chan  
  
Heero soupira, puis se leva prit la brosse de mes mains, je m'assit entre ses cuisses, et il commença à démêler mes cheveux avec patience... Je l'entends pester contre les nœuds, puis j'avise par le petit œil-de-bœuf deux yeux jaunes qui me contemplent...  
  
- Hee-chan?  
  
-Hn  
  
- Bouge pas...  
  
Je me lève ouvre le petit vasistas, et regarde un minuscule félin noir qui me fixe avec de grands yeux dorés... Je me saisis de la petite boule de poils et la serre contre moi, puis je regarde le chaton, il est complètement noir, avec seulement une petite tache blanche au niveau du cou, en y regardant à deux fois j'en conclus que c'est une fille.  
  
- Alors petite demoiselle, tu t'es perdue? Mais tu n'as pas de collier? Tu as été abandonnée?  
  
- Duo, on ne va pas garder cet animal?  
  
- Meuh, non ON va pas garder un animal, JE vais garder cette petite peluche..  
  
- Duo...  
  
Avant que Hee-chan ait finit sa phrase il se retrouva avec le chaton dans les bras, laquelle petite bête ronronnait comme une bienheureuse... Je les regardais attendri. Heero au début surpris se laissa aller à faire courir ses doigts sur le pelage du chat.  
  
-Duo  
  
- Oui Hee-chan?   
  
- Je crois qu'elle a faim...  
  
-Ben à quoi tu vois ça?  
  
- Elle tète mon petit doigt...  
  
- C'est trop choupi...  
  
- Duo... omae o..  
  
- vi je sais!!! Je vais chercher du lait!!!  
  
Je partis vers la cuisine, vide... Les autres étaient partis en mission, une mission qui ne nécessitait ni notre présence ni nos compétences... alors Heero et moi étions seuls... et ce n'était pas pour me déranger!  
  
Je pris la bouteille de lait dans le frigo, réfléchit à la taille du chaton, prit la trousse de secours et attrapais la plus grosse seringue. Je lui ôtais l'aiguille, préparait un peu de lait que je coupais avec de l'eau pour ne pas que se soit trop riche et m'acheminait vers notre chambre... Par la porte entre-ouverte je vis le spectacle le plus mignon qui m'a jamais été donné de voir: Heero Yuy, alias Iceberg man, en train de papouiller un chaton et de frotter sa joue contre le soyeux petit être... [3]  
  
- Coucou Hee-chan, je suis revenu!  
  
- Hn  
  
- Tu veux lui donner à manger?  
  
- Hn...  
  
Heero se saisit de la seringue, vérifia du bout du doigt que la température du lait coupé était parfaite, puis se mit en devoir de nourrir la petite bestiole nichée contre son torse.  
  
Dieu que j'aurais aimé être un chaton à ce moment là!!  
  
Mais bon, j'avisais que nous n'avions toujours pas donné de nom à cette adorable bestiole...  
  
- Hee-chan faut lui donner un nom...  
  
- Hn, minette?  
  
- c'est trop banal... Nemesis?  
  
- Bof, trop courant...  
  
- Je sais!! La déesse des enfers dans la religion mésopotamienne: Ereshkigal [4]  
  
-Hn, ça va...   
  
-Ereshkigal?  
  
Le chaton leva les yeux vers moi avec un regard qui me mit mal à l'aise... mais deux secondes plus tard Galy (surnom du chaton) baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et j'étais littéralement en train de fondre sur place en me gagatisant avec elle.  
  
Si j'avais ne serais-ce qu'une fois levé les yeux, si je n'avais pas été si occupé avec le chaton, si le Dieu de la mort n'avait pas fondu comme neige au soleil devant Galy, alors je l'aurais sentit, ce regard, ces grands yeux dorés, froids, ces yeux appartenant à un félin nettement plus gros qu'un chat, à un félin, nettement plus rare aussi... J'aurais sentit le démon... et rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Mais voilà, le propre d'un beau piège c'est de se rendre compte que s'en ait un quand on est tombé dedans... maintenant encore je me demande si je m'en étais rendus compte si ça aurai changé quelque chose... probablement non…  
  
Le fait est que ce soir là, une petite boule de poils m'avait rapproché de Heero comme aucune mission ne l'avait jamais fait.  
  
Tard le soir nous décidâmes de nous coucher, mais Heero qui ne voulais pas laisser Galy dormir seule dans mes chaussettes décida de dormir avec elle, ce que bien entendu je ne supportais pas.  
  
- Hee-chan, c'est mon chat, c'est pas juuuuuuusssssssttteuh  
  
- Bon, on dort ensemble avec le chat!  
  
Mes oreilles, je suis sourd, j'entends des voix mon Hee-chan, mon amour veut qu'on dorme ensemble... seule ombre au tableau: pour le chat....bah, c'est pas grave, on dort ensemble!!!! Ne pas se mettre à danser la polka, ne pas se mettre à danser la polka...  
  
- Bon au lit!  
  
- Ou tu veux, quand tu veux, comme tu veux!!  
  
- Hu?  
  
J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai sortit ça... vite, une excuse, quel ton j'avais? ah oui je l'ai chantonné  
  
- C'est juste une chanson Hee-chan...  
  
Il me regarde, déçu...  
  
Agruh? Déçu, nan, je range mes fantasmes, j'ai du mal voir!!!!  
  
Bon je me couche, je dépose un baiser sur le crâne velu (du chaton pas de Heero) et dans la foulée un sur la joue convoitée... ( celle de Heero pas du chaton, non mais vous suivez ou pas?) Heero parait surpris, puis se penche et me rend mon bisou!  
  
Je glisse sous l'édredon, et avant de m'endormir je glisse à l'oreille de Galy: "toi t'es mon porte-bonheur!!!"  
  
Quelle ironie quand on y repense..  
  
Le lendemain on est allé chez le veto pour qu'il fasse un bilan de santé à notre petite puce, et qu'il nous dise comment s'en occuper. Le veto nous a pas dit des trucs extraordinaire juste comment lui préparer son lait et sa pâté, parce que comme elle est encore très petite elle peut pas facilement manger de la nourriture solide. Puis il l'a examinée, et là encore on aurait pu tiller, mais après tout le nombre de fois ou on aurait pu tiller et ou rien n'a éveillé les soupçons ni de perfect soldier ni les miens…  
  
Le veto a dit qu'il trouvait la conformation du Galy un peu étrange et que la taille du chaton était anormale, surtout au niveau de crocs qui étaient démesurés... on ne s'est pas attardé là-dessus, on aurait peut-être dû... Le veto a trouvé le nom d'Ereshkigal vraiment adorable et quand on y pense, cela lui allait parfaitement comme nom, vu que c'est par elle que l'enfer s'est abattu…  
  
On a ramené Galy à la maison... Les jours suivant tout s'est très bien passé, mis à part la disparition de certains objets mis sur le compte de mon étourderie légendaire par Heero. Petit à petit on se rapprochait l'un de l'autre, le troisième jour au lieu du bisou de bonne nuit j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes et j'ai lâchement éteint la lumière. Je m'attendais à un "omae o korsu, baka" au lieu de ça je suis tombé de nues...   
  
-Duo-kun?  
  
-Vi...  
  
-Et moi j'ai pas le droit de te dire bonne nuit?  
  
- Koi?  
  
- Bah, c'est pas grave...  
  
Je me penche vers lui pour le voir, ben oui Shinigami est comme les chats il est nycthalope... Tiens encore un détail qui aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille...  
  
- Hee-chan...  
  
-Chuuutt baka...  
  
Là je m'attends aux baisers genre cinéma, mais non  
  
-....tu vas réveiller le chat!!!  
  
- Koi?  
  
- Je plaisante!  
  
- Heero Yuy ne plaisante pas... il a l'humour en horreur!  
  
- Si il plaisante, en dedans  
  
- oh  
  
Et là aussi doux qu'un papillon il effleure mes lèvres puis deviens plus insistant nos bouches se prennent, nos souffles se mêlent, je sens une langue timide qui demande le passage que je lui accorde sans hésiter, il explore mon palet, puis a bout de souffle rompt le baiser...  
  
Tiens j'aurais pas à me taper un bataillon de soldats! Je crois bien que le soldat parfait me suffira...  
  
- Hee-chan?  
  
- Hn?  
  
- Oh, non ne recommence pas avec tes hn!  
  
- Agruh?  
  
- C'est mieux..  
  
J'éclate de rire, le chat me regarde, et ses yeux brillent étrangement dans le noir, mais tout à mon fou rire je ne remarque même pas le léger sourire sadique qui étirent les babines de Galy...  
  
En y repensant, c'était tout à fait ça, on avait la reine des enfers dans notre lit... mais nous étions trop occupés à nos distractions pour prêter une quelconque signification à des détails qui malheureusement étaient les signes avant coureurs de la catastrophe…  
  
Mais avec des si et des mais on met Shinigami en bouteille!!!!  
  
D'un autre côté quand j'y repense, même si ça a été la catastrophe de ma vie, même si l'enfer s'est déchaînés sur nous, c'est aussi à ce moment que j'ai été le plus heureux du monde... entre tes bras Heero...  
  
Maintenant que j'y résonne, c'est aussi à ce moment que ma bonne humeur est partie... tu me dira je serai moins pénible comme ça... Je crois que la semaine qui a suivit notre premier baiser a été la plus heureuse de toute ma vie... j'ai découvert ce que c'était d'aimer et de désirer, moi qui n'avait donné que mon corps, j'ai du apprendre à donner mon âme... et je te l'ai donnée, comme tu m'a donné la tienne... si j'avais su j'aurai pris un chaton plutôt... quoique...  
  
Mais tout à commencé ce soir là... ce soir ou j'avais réussit à cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable... devant cette table que j'avais moi-même dressée... devant les toasts au saumon... C'est là, là le commencement de la fin... je le sentait vaguement, mais je voulais pas me l'avouer, comprends-moi Hee-chan, j'était si heureux que je ne voulait même plus penser à autre chose…  
  
Ce soir là je t'ai amené au salon, les yeux bandés, puis j'ai enlevé le foulard..  
  
- Wouh, Duo, je suis impressionné!  
  
- Moi je suis impressionné par le fait que tu parle autant...  
  
- Je parle avec toi Duo, pas avec le premier venu... et moi je suis impressionné par le fait que tu n'as pas fait de blague ni chahuté pendant presque deux semaines!  
  
- Je crois que je suis plus calme parce que je n'ai plus à attirer ton attention...  
  
- Et moi plus bavard car j'ai des choses à dire...   
  
Le dîner commençait bien... Ereshkigal, qui venait de se réveiller, vint se frotter à la table et Heero la prit dans ses bras, la souleva de terre pour la mettre sur ses genoux, et c'est à ce moment précis que l'horreur fondit sur nous...  
  
Lorsqu'Heero approcha son visage de Galy, celle-ci se tourna à demi pour me sourire, un sourire mauvais, sadique dévoilant des crocs démesurés, puis lentement, au ralentit elle se nicha dans le cou d'Heero. Je m'entendit crier mais trop tard... Heero s'affaissa, tombant de sa chaise et s'écrasant mollement sur la moquette , les yeux ouverts...  
  
Je me précipitait vers lui, prit son pouls, sa respiration...Il dormait...deux jolies piqûres dans son cou saignaient doucement, deux piqûres identiques à celles que je ressentis dans mon cou avant de m'effondrer à mon tour près de mon amant, endormis...  
  
Quand j'ouvrit les yeux je me trouvais dans un paysage familier, et Heero dormait encore à côté de moi... Je me penchais sur lui et le secouait doucement, il ouvrit ses beaux yeux cobalt...  
  
- Duo, que s'est-il passé?  
  
- je crois que le chat nous a mordu...  
  
- Ce n'est pas une explication...  
  
- Non...  
  
Mon regard se posa sur une église, trop familière à mon goût...  
  
- Duo qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
- On est sur L2... soufflais-je  
  
- Ah, on nous a donc sedaté et transporté...  
  
- Non, je..c'est L2 il y a 10 ans...  
  
-Koi?  
  
- C'est l'église du père Maxwell, et l'homme là-bas c'est le père Maxwell…et sœur Hélène...  
  
- Mais c'est impossible, tu m'as dit qu'ils sont morts...  
  
- brûlés…je sais  
  
Je n'y comprenais rien... comment étais-ce possible? Comment est-ce que je pouvais être là? Mon Dieu je devais être dans un de mes cauchemars, mais comment Heero pouvait-il y être aussi?  
  
- Tu es réel?  
  
- Hn, autant que je peux en juger oui...  
  
- Dit moi quelque chose que je ne puisse absolument pas connaître...  
  
- le mot de passe de mon ordinateur c'est Shinigami...   
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Oui ça fait longtemps que je pense à toi Duo...  
  
- Oh...  
  
Je ne m'en doutais pas... j'aurais du faire plus attention à tes regards à ce moment là... Mais bon, comme de bien entendu ma vie étant un cauchemar, la situation empira... Tout à coup des flammes s'élevèrent de l'église, comme ce jour là, comme il y a 10 ans... Le naïf que je suis a vu là une chance que lui offrait le Destin de changer son passé... pas une façon perverse que le destin avait choisit pour se venger de ma trahison...  
  
Mais arrivé à l'église, comme il y a dix ans j'ai juste pu voir les corps calcinés de ceux que j'avais aimé comme mes parents...  
  
Deux yeux dorés s'ouvrirent dans la suie, les yeux de Galy... Sauf que le chaton était devenu humain, enfin si on veut... La jeune femme se leva doucement, un sourire d'un sadisme absolu collé sur le visage, ses longs cheveux noirs et soyeux rappelaient le pelage du chat, ses mains fines aux ongles peints, ses griffes. Je posais un regard hésitant sur la bouche de la créature, deux minuscules petites dents apparaissent de sa lèvre inférieure.  
  
- Bonjours Duo, et Heero  
  
- 'lut Galy  
  
- Hn  
  
Je me rendit compte que sa voix était ronronnante, sur le coup je trouvais ça sensuel, puis je me rendit compte des circonstances...  
  
- Comment? Pourquoi?  
  
- Par magie et parce que tu as trahi ton serment...  
  
- Son serment?  
  
- Oui...  
  
- Ou sommes-nous?  
  
- Dans ton châtiment...   
  
- Mon châtiment? Un serment?  
  
- Oui, mais tu comprendras...  
  
Je sentit un drôle de glissement, et j'attrapais la main de mon amant... J'ai attrapé ta main Hee-chan parce que j'étais sûr que tu pourras me protéger... je ne veux pas admettre que je savais parfaitement ce qui allait se passer…du moins pas que je commençais à comprendre... Quand je rouvrit les yeux nous étions dans ce qui approche le plus de ma vision de l'enfer, une grotte rougeoyant, dans une atmosphère oppressante... Je te vois ouvrir les yeux, tu me regarde, tu hoche la tête, comme pour me dire que tu es là et que rien ne nous arrivera, qu'après tout on est des soldats... comme j'aurai aimé que tu ai eu raison... Tout à coup, alors qu'on est encore dans cette grotte plusieurs petites pierres se mettent à luire dans le noir.. Galy, apparaît de nulle part, vêtue d'une longue robe noire, elle s'assois délicatement dans une formation rocheuse semblant avoir été modelée à cet effet...   
  
- Des pierres pour se rappeler Duo, des pierres pour être jugé, des pierres pour être condamné.... Choisit une pierre et tu reverra un des morceau du puzzle... J'ai été envoyée au moment ou tu allait trahir...j'ai vu ta déchéance...choisit!  
  
- Ma déchéance pourquoi parce que j'aime un homme?  
  
- Non, cela nous ait égal le sexe de ton amant...  
  
- Tu m'aimes?  
  
- Oui, Hee-chan, je te l'avais pas dit?  
  
- Non  
  
- Alors " Je t'aime"!  
  
- Aishiteru Duo-kun  
  
- Non mais dites moi que je rêve? Je vous parles de votre destin et vous, vous trouvez rien de mieux à faire que vous faire des déclaration enflammées!  
  
Soudain j'ai sentit quelque chose, venant de mon côté black, un pressentiment, mauvais très mauvais....Je ne savais pas du tout à ce moment d'où il venait et maintenant que je le sais je m'en fiche éperdument...ou pas tant que ça, mais disons que ça n'a plus aucune importance maintenant...Quand Galy avait dit cette phrase j'avais sentit un courant d'air et soudain elle se tenait derrière moi, sa bouche près de mon oreille, elle murmura:  
  
- Tu avais raison, vous dormez, mais tu as peut-être oublié qu'on meurt même en rêve... Souviens toi!  
  
Elle prononça un mot et une des pierre apparut devant nous, elle s'agrandit jusqu'à voir la taille d'une sphère dans laquelle elle nous poussa...  
  
Encore L2, et cette décharge qui la constitue.... Je reconnais cet endroit, c'est la base secrète ou Solo nous cachait... Soudain un cri retentit, moi je reste immobile, je sais ce qui va se passer la scène qui va se dérouler devant nos yeux, mais je te sent te tendre contre moi... Le cri reprend, tu écoutes attentif, puis comme au cinéma, le film commence...  
  
- Soloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sans-nom.....  
  
- Il se réveille pas!!!!  
  
- Qui?  
  
- Le petit garçon aux cheveux roux...  
  
- Il allait bien pourtant et votre cagibi était fermé...  
  
- Oui, il est pas sorti, il a crié dans son sommeil et là il se réveille plus!  
  
- On va aller voir!  
  
Je me rappelle que trop cette scène....le petit rouquin qui était mon ami, qui n'avait pas de nom, comme moi...  
  
de ce matin ou il avait pas voulut se réveiller, et comme je l'avais secoué, comme Solo m'avait expliqué...  
  
- Parfois quand on rêve, sans-nom, il arrive que l'esprit soit tellement dans le rêve que si la personne rêve qu'elle meure, elle meure.. c'est ce qui est arrivé à ton ami...tu comprend?  
  
- Je crois...  
  
La sphère se résorba doucement et je me retrouvait de nouveau avec Hee-chan dans la grotte...Galy nous regardait en souriant, puis appela une seconde sphère, et cette fois je me retrouvait le jours de la mort de Solo, pendant l'épidémie, après que tout les autres soient morts, alors qu'il ne restait que moi.. je revit les dernier instant du premier être qui m'ait vraiment accepté...à ce moment précis le puzzle commença à véritablement se remettre en place...  
  
Puis de sphère en sphère je me revit à chaque fois survivant à toutes les tragédies de ma vie, lors de l'incendie de l'église Maxwell, lors de ma première mission, lors de mon premier combat avec Deathscythes...mes missions suicides, et enfin, en dernier comme il se doit, ce que pour rien au monde je n'aurait voulu me rappeler, ce jour après l'incendie, ce jour ou j'avais croisé pour la première fois Galy, ce jour ou j'avais accepté le pacte, ce jour ou je t'ai perdu avant même de te connaître mon Hee-chan...Ce jour maudit ou je suis devenu Shinigami, le Dieu de la mort, immortel et sans pitié...  
  
- Eh oui Duo Maxwell, ce jour ou ta rage de vivre et ta soif de sang t'ont fait devenir Shinigami, celui qui ne meurt que lorsqu'il le décide...mais en contre partie, le Dieu de la Mort ne peut absolument pas être heureux...hors tu as enfreins cette règle en tombant amoureux...jusqu'à ce que tes sentiments deviennent réciproquent tu aurait pu vivre à ses côtés...maintenant c'est trop tard!  
  
A ce moment j'ai serré très fort ta main, parce que je sais que tu as compris, parce que même moi j'ai compris...j'ai voulu devenir immortel, mais l'immortalité à un prix, toi... Pourtant à ce moment là j'aurais du savoir que les Dieux ne font pas les choses à moitié...et surtout que nous n'étions pas dans un monde clément, mais ma panique se bornait à l'idée qu'ils allaient t'effacer la mémoire mon Hee-chan, que tu redeviendrai Icebergman...Si je m'était douté, mais je crois que je me doutais, au fond.... on ne laisse pas une chance même infime de rechute à un Dieu...Puis la dernière pierre s'est approchée, au fond de moi je me disait que ce n'était pas bien grave, que je te verrai tous les jours même si tu ne me parlerai plus ni ne me sourirai, ce serai mon bonheur...Tu t'es tourné vers moi et cette fois j'ai vu qu'il ne restait plus rien de la carapace de l'homme de glace, j'avais devant moi l'amour de ma vie, aussi chaud et vivant que n'importe qui... je crois que tu avais comprit alors que moi non... je crois que je ne voulais pas comprendre, comme tout le long de notre histoire je continuait d'ignorer obstinément les signes avant courreurs....Tu t'es penché vers moi tu m'as embrassé et tu m'as dit cette phrase:  
  
- Même dans les plus profondes ténèbres il y a une lumière et même pour Shinigami il y a un bonheur, merci d'avoir été ma lumière et de m'avoir sauvé des ténèbres, je prierai pour que tu trouve ta lumière... Aishiteru...pour l'éternité que durera ta damnation...  
  
Je t'ai vu t'enfoncer dans la sphère j'ai hurlé pour que tu reviennes, et je me suis réveillé sur le tapis du salon, en face de ton visage, tu as ouvert les yeux et j'ai lâché un soupir de soulagement... Tu as murmuré quelque chose et j'ai approché mon oreille de ta bouche:  
  
- Aishiteru, pour l'éternité....  
  
Tu m'as embrassé, et là j'ai sentit le flot de sang coulant de ta bouche, j'ai vu les plaies sur ton corps, et dans ce dernier baiser j'ai murmuré avec toi "....pour l'éternité."  
  
Près de mon oreille j'ai entendu une voix qui a susurré:  
  
- On meurt même en rêve.... Shinigami ne peut être heureux..  
  
Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé ensuite mais, rassure toi je ne t'ai pas laissé longtemps...Tout ce que je sais c'est que maintenant il y a des cheveux noirs et soyeux qui jonchent le salons ainsi que le corps d'un chaton... Remarque ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus de salon...Trowa et Quatre sont mort il y a plus de 150 ans maintenant et il y a eu beaucoup de guerres depuis... Tu as beaucoup changé tu sais, maintenant tu n'est guerre plus qu'un squelette....Shinigami est immortel, c'est ce qu'elle disait...elle avait raison, j'ai pourtant décidé de mourir, mais rien n'y a fait.... Je ne suis même pas sûr d'être encore Duo Maxwell à l'heure qu'il est, tu ne me reconnaîtrait pas, mon Hee-chan, je n'ai plus rit depuis ce jour, ni mangé, ni bu.. ni vieillit d'ailleur...mais je suis heureux, pour l'éternité, car après tout ce n'est pas ce qu'on aurais pu vivre qui compte mais ce qu'on a vécu et peu importe si c'est trop court...Je me sens bien ici, il fait froid, c'est noir et il y a des étoiles...je suis bien dans tes bras, tu me l'avait promis...pour l'éternité....  
  
OWARI   
  
L'oiseau à la poitrine percée d'une épine suit lui-même une loi immuable; il ne sait pas ce qui l'a poussé à s'embrocher et il meurt en chantant. A l'instant même ou l'épine le pénètre, il n'a pas conscience de la mort à venir; il se contente de chanter, et de chanter encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de vie pour émettre une note de plus. Mais nous quand nous nous enfonçons des épines dans la poitrine, nous savons. Nous comprenons. Et pourtant, nous le faisons. Nous le faisons.  
  
( Colleen Mc Cullough)  
  
===============================================================================================  
  
Bon, ben pour être cafard, c'est vraiment cafard... c'est la première fois que je m'émeut toute seule... Bon pour les citations c'est tiré des "Oiseaux se cachent pour mourir", un très beau livre, que je vous conseille... Voilà, pour ma première death fic, ma première fic Gundam publiée aussi... Je suis désolée pour les fans de la bonne humeur de Duo, mais j'avais cette idée en tête depuis un bail, donc je l'ai écrite.... Oh avant que j'oublie, c'est un cadeau pour ma Lelou-chan, même si c'est total déprime, je voulais lui faire plaisir... Bon, le topos habituel, scusez les fautes d'ortho!!!!  
  
Duo: Eresgkigal, les notes!!!  
  
Ereshkigal: oui tout de suite...  
  
Duo: alors je reste seul dans l'espace?  
  
Ereshkigal: Oui seul avec Heero dans tes bras, pour toujours...  
  
Duo: Et je peut pas mourir pour le rejoindre?  
  
Ereshkigal: Non tu ne peux pas...  
  
Duo: Mais c'est triste ton truc....  
  
Ereshkigal: ouais c'est ce qu'on appelle un amour impossible...  
  
Duo: Oh...et toute l'histoire, en fait je lui rappelle les événements, il est déjà mort...  
  
Ereshkigal: Oui....  
  
[1] Ereshkigal: Duo calme, pas tapé, pas tapé, c'est de l'ironie...  
  
Duo: en plus je me suis tapé Relepouff quand j'était bourré! elle est vraiment déprimante te fic!!!!  
  
[2] Ereshkigal: Quand je dit OOC, c'est vraiement OOC, mais qui n'aurait pas fait pareil à sa place?  
  
[3] Toujours aussi OOC  
  
[4] On se lance des fleurs comme on peut....  
  
Ereshkigal: Voilà, et même si c'est cafard, please, review....comme ça si ça vous plaît pas j'en écrirai plus... 


End file.
